


Drowning

by MoiraShipper



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Bar, Clawen, Drunken Kissing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: JW2. Claire and Owen's arguing at the bar doesn't end like that.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. If you're reading leave reviews it helps the author.

_I can see that you want me cold_

_You're so bold while you're watching me moan_

_Holding out, like you could pull me down_

_Cuz I'm drowning for ya_

_Cuz I'm drowning for ya_

**Drowning-BANKS**

Claire got up and left the table, leaving Owen alone in the bar, her body tense in disappointment, angry for the way the man had been acting and, she had to admit that seeing him after so many months since they'd broken up, had messed with her heart and body. She still loved him.

She was reaching the exit when she felt a hand close around her wrist and, from the callous and the smell of old spice, sweat and beer, she knew it was Owen, and when she started to turn to the man, a little off balance from all the beer she'd drank, her green eyes flashing, she felt her back being pressed against the wall there was in the corner, away from the looks of the other costumers.

"Owen!"

Even though she was angry at the move, glaring at him, Claire's heart was racing while the man was pressing his chest against hers, leaning his head down, his eyes darkened by lust and anger too, staring at the redhead, who had a hand behind her back, pressed against the wall and the other, in his grip.

"You haven't finished this conversation yet..." He told her hoarsely, his eyes climbing from the open buttons of her shirt, to her lips and then, to her green eyes, seeing the list and being invaded by his longing for her, he missed everything in her, bossy way, her smile, body. Shit, he loved her!

"Owen, I... you're an idiot!" It was all Claire could think in saying, because she'd almost let escape that she missed him.

She started at his eyes, her pink lips parting while she dropped her gaze to his mouth, so close to hers and, which opened in a small smile and she was invaded by the memories of them together. She felt like she was drowning there, with Owen so close, touching her, but it was a good drowning, as much as she didn't want to admit.

Against her will, Claire's eyelashes blinked slowly, closing her eyes then, until his lips met hers in a intense kiss, his free hand closing around her waist.

The woman sighed against Owen's lips, feeling like he was going to eat her alive and she freed her wrist from his grip, raising it to his nape, bringing his body more to hers, one leg between his, while she kept her other hand against the wall, needing to feel his body touching hers. She was drowning more and more in his kiss and the sighs she was trying to hold was slipping from her lips and she felt Owen smile at that.

Owen felt like his body was on fire with that kiss, with the sounds Claire was making, for having her in his arms again and he squeezed her waist, massaging her skin from under her blouse while his other hand went to her face, caressing her cheek, the longing increasing as well as his desire and his hand then, started lowering, resting over the buttons of her blouse.

Feeling his fingers playing with the buttons of her blouse seemed to wake Claire up to not only the fact that they were at the bar, but to the fact that they weren't together anymore and she broke the kiss, her lips red and she pushed herself off the wall, passing by Owen and then, she turned to him, seeing his disappointed look, which made her heart sink, but she ignored for the well being of they two, they had drank too much.

"We have nothing more left to talk, Owen..." She said, shaking her head, still feeling the kiss and Owen's taste. "See you or not, tomorrow in the flight."


End file.
